Rotary knives such as the Whizard blades produced by Bettcher Industries Inc. are used primarily in the meat processing industry.
The rotary knives have a circular housing with an annular blade located within the housing. The rotary knife has cover plate located within the housing and next to a handle. The rotary knife is powered to cause the annular blade to rotate. Power is provided electrically or pneumatically or by some other method through the handle of the knife.
When knives are used the blade sharpness decreases over time. While blades can be sharpened periodically, it is more efficient to test whether a blade needs to be sharpened before sharpening the blade. Additionally it would be useful to be able to test whether the blade sharpening process is efficient.
It is the object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide a rotary blade sharpness testing device or to at least provide a useful choice.
The term “comprising”, if and when used in this document, should be interpreted non-exclusively. For example if used in relation to a combination of features it should not be taken as precluding the option of there being further unnamed features.